


Like Glitter and Gold

by olympia6000



Series: ValGrace Week 2019 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is such a Mom don't @ me, Douche Jason, Genderfluid Character, Inspired by Pose (2018), Leo is an actual queen, M/M, New York Ball Scene, fuck gender roles, love is love is love, redeemable Jason though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia6000/pseuds/olympia6000
Summary: Welcome, to the House of Olympus. We don't judge, but we might just bite honey. Once you're in, you're family, and we don't walk out on family.





	1. Live.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I finished watching the first season of Pose on Netflix but had no idea when I was gonna post it. Thank goodness Ship week is a thing and free day was a prompt or this would be gathering dust in my drive. 
> 
> It's a long one so, I've decided to split it into parts. I'll be uploading the three parts at the same time so, strap in ting ting, like glitter and gold <3
> 
> For day 6: free day

He had known this city since birth. Lived it, breathed it, owned the place. Every corner was his corner, and he would always get away when he walked down the street. Apollo was known in New York, practically a celebrity. Well, to some, anyway. When the sun dropped from the sky, that’s when you would see him flourish. Serving you femme butch realness honey! He had the ball scene in his freshly manicured hand. Everyone would ask him, “Pollo, will you join my house?” He never wanted to, he always said no. He had bigger plans. Apollo wanted a house of his own. He hadn’t exactly had the best parents growing up, and he knew he could be a better parent than either of them. So he was waiting. Waiting to find children worthy of carrying his house name. He wasn’t getting any younger. 

“Category is!” the MC spoke over the mike, alerting everyone of the next runway, “Spring Fling!” 

Apollo rolled his eyes. They really did need a new MC up in this place. Gany, or “the Prince of Troy” as he called himself, seemed to pick these runway themes out of a hat instead of coming up with interesting ones. “Spring Fling” was a corny reflection of the first day of spring. Why Gany felt the crowd needed to know that, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t staying around to find out either. 

He gathered his things, kissing his few friends on the cheeks in farewell but stopped at the reactions of the crowd. Apollo would be lying if he said he didn’t like a good spectacle and from the sounds of it, someone was putting on a show. 

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd to see a young Latinx boy with curly-rust ginger hair that mopped on top of his head. He was wearing a green ensemble which was comprised of an off the shoulder top that was sure to have the judges gagging over his collar bones, a pair of bell-bottomed green pants with a skinny gold belt around his waist and a massive fan that seemed to be made entirely of flowers. His face was soft and cute with plump lips, but he had a firm jawline. The boy gave the judges a seductive look as he sauntered up to them. He knew how to work his angles. Apollo was impressed. He had never seen this boy a day in his life. He was either crazy or stupid to go out there and walk without a house or and never have been seen before. Although Apollo had been both of those things and look where he is now. 

Apollo smiled to himself, watching as the boy received the grand prize for making “Spring Fling” look effortless. Gany really needed to go home. He stepped outside to wait for the boy on the street but after a while of him not walking out Apollo shrugged, sure he’d see him again soon and left for home. 

Where had that young guy even come from? Apollo was sure he knew all of the Queens in town. He looked young, he thought. It was a shame, all of those young guys had the same story. Mommy or Daddy saw them in a dress or heels and kicked them out of the house. How parents didn’t have unconditional love for their children, Apollo would never know. What he did know was that when he built his house, he was going to be the best parent his kids had ever seen, no doubt about it. 

His feet were hurting by the time he got home. It was late, and he knew it was better to be quiet, but it was his house, he was paying the rent. 

“Cinth! I’m home!” he yelled down the hall, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t kill him when he woke up. He’d known Hyacinth ever since he moved to the city and told him his parents must have been on drugs when they gave him that name. Cinth had tried to tell him it was after the flower, but Apollo didn’t believe him. 

“Why so loud? It’s two in the morning and I-”

“You have work blah blah I know sorry,” Apollo said, pulling him in by the arm, wrapping Cinth up in a hug. “Hi, did you miss me?” 

“You weren’t gone that long, narcissist.”

“Mmm my favorite word,” Apollo hummed, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead before letting him go. 

“How was the ball tonight?” Cinth asked, going to get some water before he inevitably went back to sleep. 

“Boring. You know how Gany’s been lately,” Apollo frowned, plopping down on his couch. Cinth came to sit next to him, snuggling his head onto Apollo’s neck. 

“I know. It’s so sad what happened to Hymen.” They both sat in silence, thinking about that. They had all been good friends, Apollo, Hymen, Gany, and Cinth, but ever since the epidemic broke out, things had been getting harder in the community. People were going missing left and right, hospitals filling up and more and more boats shipping over to Hart Island every day. It was a mess. 

“This whole thing is sad,” Apollo whispered into Cinth’s hair, giving him a kiss there too. 

“We should get tested in the morning,” Cinth turned to him, the gleam of tears shining in his eyes from thinking too hard. 

“We just got tested two weeks ago, results came back negative, remember? The nurse told us just this morning,” Apollo squeezed his hand. If he was any less understanding, he would have been upset. Blaming Cinth’s insistence to continuously get tested on his fear of Apollo’s infidelity to him, but Apollo knew Cinth was just a worrying, fearful person. Ever since he was little, Cinth had told him his parents put ideas into his head that were “from” the bible to scare him away from wrongs. How he’s even still a practicing Christian is a mystery to Apollo. 

Cinth sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m being,” he made a hand gestured, not sure of the right word to say, “again. I should probably just go to sleep.” It was late, he had been right about that. 

“You’re not being anything, but you should go back to sleep. I know you have work in the morning.”

His boyfriend departed with a kiss and a “good night,” and it was Apollo alone. He couldn’t stop thinking about that kid. How had he even known to find a ball there? It wasn’t like the location was plastered out around the city. You had to know someone or have at least wandered past it and been curious enough to come inside. And where had he gotten those clothes? Apollo doubted he had bought them unless they had come from the dollar bin at Goodwill. So the kid was mopping and living out on the streets, waiting for police or something else to find him. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at all. 

He swore if he saw him at the next ball, he was gonna get all his questions answered. 

-

Apollo didn’t see him at the next ball, or the next. It would actually be a month before he’d see the kid again. 

It was hot that night, muggy for the time of year, but it didn’t stop the people inside the ballroom from getting their life. Kids were voguing and posing and Apollo wouldn’t wanna be anywhere but right up in there with them. Cinth was off work that night for the first time in ages and had decided to come with him. It was a good thing too as right at the start of the night Gany had come up to them smiling with a new boy on his arm. His name was Cupid, and he seemed like a good guy, only time would tell. Apollo would be keeping his eye out for his friend, though. 

He was also keeping an eye out for that kid. He had been for a while, but something told him tonight was the night. The atmosphere was just right somehow. 

Sure enough, he was right, Cinth pointing him out in the crowd. He was voguing right in there with the best of them. Giving an old school style that slayed the old queens in the room. 

“Attention, attention! The category is, Butch Queen in pumps!” Gany announced from the stage. Everyone cleared the floor, getting ready to watch as all the young guys get up in heels and take turns strutting the runway. Apollo watched the kid leave the room, going to the hallway to get his look together for the walk. He was anticipating what he would bring tonight. 

All the guys had walked, looking good and practiced in their heels. The last one to walk had received three tens and a nine. There was a slim chance someone would beat him if anyone were to challenge. 

“Going once! Going twice!” Gany said into the mic. The “winner” was already celebrating at having no competition, but to everyone’s surprise, minus Apollo, there was the kid, strutting into the clearing. 

He was in a high black pump, nothing special about them until he turned around. People were gasping at the red bottom. “They must be fake,” Apollo heard whispers from the audience. He caused a commotion as he continued his slow walk down the runway, a cocky smile on his face. It made Apollo smile too, they both were in on the joke. 

“Quiet, quiet! Young man, the judges, demand to feel your shoe,”

With all types of acted humility, the kid pulled his shoe off and handed it to Gany, letting him pass it to the judges who kept a straight, unbiased face. Then they touched the shoe, examined it, and the queen on the end called out “they’re real!” throwing the whole place into a frenzy. 

The kid looked proud of himself, slipping the shoe back on his foot. Ten’s across the board. Apollo hadn’t expected any less. The kid was given the grand prize trophy and made his way out of the building, Apollo was close behind. 

He looked around once he got outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of red, anything. He turned up dry. 

“Damn it,” he ran a hand through his hair. Cinth looked at him, patting his arm. 

“Next time baby, I swe-”

There wouldn’t be any need for a next time. Apollo heard the familiar sounds of a scuffle coming from the side of the building, in the alley. Classy. 

He arrived to break up the fight just in time, seeing the guys who had all just walked in the last category surrounding the kid, holding his shoes hostage. 

“What’s going on here?” Apollo asked, raising an eyebrow. These were all kids he knew, boys he had watched grow up in the game. He was disappointed. 

“Nothing Apollo, just cleaning up,” one smirked. Apollo slapped him upside the head. He made a sound of protest, but Apollo was the supreme in the situation, putting a finger up. He snatched the shoes from the other boy’s hands and glared at them all. 

“Get outta here. Or do you want me to tell your Mothers?” He threatened. The boys scrambled, not wanting to be kicked out of their respective houses for something as petty as fighting. 

Apollo turned to the kid, happy to see he was still there, even if he was bruised up. 

“Come on,” he offered a hand. Thankfully, he took it, letting Apollo pull him up. 

They took the short way home that night, Cinth insisting on wanting to get the kid into the house as soon as possible. Apollo wasn’t about to argue with him. 

He wasn’t one much for talking, which was fine because Apollo was saving the questions for later. They had time, assuming the kid wouldn’t try to run away while they were asleep. 

Apollo was helping Cinth fix up a quick meal before going to talk to him. If there was one thing that Apollo did notice besides the shoes, it was how much thinner the kid was since the first time he’d seen him. His ribs were showing through his tank top, and it was cause enough to worry. Apollo wasn’t the worrier, so of course, Cinth was doing all he could to try to help. 

“How should I go about this?” Apollo asked, leaning against the table.

“Ask him his name first, hope he speaks English. Then we’ll go from there.” Sounded like a plan. Together, the two walked into the living room, setting the plate of food down on the coffee table and sitting opposite of the kid. 

He took the plate timidly but knew that kindness was being offered to him beyond a rescue. From the looks of it, it’s been a while since the kid has seen that. 

“You got a name, kid?” Apollo asked, waiting for him to finish chewing. 

It took him a second to swallow, but once he did, he cleared his throat. “It’s uh, Leo. But everyone calls me Baby.”

Apollo turned to Cinth. Good, he spoke English. “I’m Apollo, and this is my boyfriend, Hyacinth.”

“But you can call me Cinth,” he smiled. “So Baby, where you coming from?” Cinth asked, resting his hands on his knees. Apollo fought the urge to smile. Cinth would make a great parent. 

“East Harlem.” Well, that was obvious enough. It’s where a lot of the Latinx community was coming from. Apollo found his slight accent charming. It would go away soon enough. He figured that’s why the kid didn’t talk much. Reminded him too much of home. 

“Where’d you get those heels, kid?”

“Damn y'all are really made of questions,” he cracked a smile but answered anyway, “I mopped ’em. Out some rich ladies car.”

“You must have some small feet,” Apollo joked. 

“Not all that small,” Leo winked. Charming, cocky, and a flirt, Apollo liked this kid. Cinth rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I’m guessing you have the same sob story as the rest of us unless you feel like sharing.”

Leo shrugged. “When my moms died, my dad didn’t know how to take care of his special son, so he ignored me. Caught me in some heels and kicked me out. Wouldn’t call it a sob story, more of a freedom journal.”

Apollo liked that. 

“How’d you know of the ball’s then kid?” He asked, sitting back in his chair. 

“Well, some of the guys I uh, work with, were talking about this place they go to on Friday nights. One suggested I come with them, so I did. I was really in the backgrounds but loved what I saw there,” he put his finished plate down. “I saw you,” he pointed to Cinth, “walk a category and knew that that’s what I wanted to do one day. It wasn’t cemented until I saw you,” he pointed to Apollo, “walk in the legends ball that I knew I had to impress you.” 

“I walked the “Spring Fling” in hopes that you would see and uh...but guys told me you didn’t have a house or belong to a house and beat my ass for being stupid so I didn’t come back for a while. I decided to go back once I had those heels, I knew I could impress you,” Leo shrugged. Apollo could tell this was no shrugging matter. The kid had worked hard for Apollo’s recognition. Good thing, he wanted the same. 

“Impressed I was. Them bitches were high I don’t know how you did it.” A smile crawled across Leo’s face. 

“You mean that?” he asked, joking, touching a dramatic hand to his forehead. Apollo could tell when he wasn’t bruised and tired or hungry, the kid was a handful. A little ditzy and all over fun to be around. 

“I do,” Apollo nodded, sincerely. 

“Where are you staying now, Baby?” Cinth asked, getting back to the important questions. 

“On a park bench maybe a couple blocks from here. It’s not bad. Could be a lot worse,” Leo scratched his neck. 

“You got a job?” Apollo already knew the answer. 

“Uh, no. Not really. Sometime I- well sometimes I work the pier but not a real job, no,” he tried to play it off like it was cool but they all knew selling your body for money was dangerous right now.

“Well, that won’t do. I’m sure I could get you a job at the restaurant. A cute boy like you would make a good waiter,” Cinth smiled, writing it down in his notepad so he wouldn’t forget. 

“And a park bench won’t do for your bruised ribs. We’ve got a couple rooms here, take your pick.” 

Leo looked back and forth at the both of, his eyebrow raised. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” 

“Because I’ve watched you, Leo. You got potential in the ball scene, and I wanna help you find that drive. Everyone deserves a family,” Apollo smiles. 

“So you’re saying…”

“You have two dads? In this economy? Crazy!” Cinth laughed. 

“But I thought you didn’t have a house?” Leo looked like he was reeling. 

“I didn’t. We were waiting for the right first child. What do you think?” Apollo asked. 

“What do I-of course! I mean! Yes! Nothing-Nothing would be better!” Leo said, standing and hugging them both. “We got a name?”

Apollo had been thinking about this for a really long time. He had thought about all the fashion models and icons that he could name his house after and Cinth wasn’t much help, always saying he would be happy with whatever. He was drawing a blank until he remembered a field trip to the metropolitan museum of art when he was in the eighth grade. His family would be immortal, glimmering in gold, and highly praised. They would be gods. 

“Olympus, the House of Olympus.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo was an orphan until he found the House of Olympus. Now, It's time to have some fun.

“Excuse me sir, can I get you more water?” If you’d asked Leo a couple years ago where he’d thought he would be in life, he would have told you dead on a park bench somewhere. 

Every since he met Apollo and Cinth and joined the House of Olympus, his life had been changed for the better. He found his sense of self worth walking the balls. He had parents who cared for him and a family he chose that he couldn’t imagine life without. Leo was glad his dad had kicked him out, if he hadn’t he would have never gotten the chance to have this good of a life. 

He finished pouring the man his glass of water and walked back to the kitchens, glancing at the clock. Cinth had gotten him this job and he was determined not to mess it up, working at a fancy restaurant was a big deal, even as a waiter, but damn, he couldn’t wait to get home and let loose. Having to comb his hair to the side and walk around like he was something he wasn’t did get tired after a couple hours. 

He punched his card, officially off the clock and hung his apron up. He had brought a bag to change clothes but thought it was safer just to walk him in his uniform. 

“Tell me why you still look like a penguin?”

“Shut up Percy,” Leo grinned, pushing the boy off the sidewalk. 

Percy has walked him home from work every day since he had joined the House of Olympus. He came in after Leo, having approached Apollo looking for a place to stay. It had turned into more than that quickly and Percy was like a brother to Leo. Especially when it came to annoying him to no end. 

“You pack a change of clothes everyday and don’t change. What’s the point?” 

“The point is looking presentable. Not everyone can get away with wearing sweatpants and tank tops everyday,” Leo rolled his eyes. Percy had a simple fashion sense, not wearing things that made him stick out but also not wearing things that made him hireable either. Apollo got him a job at an auto shop so Leo guessed what he wore didn’t really matter. It would all come back smelling like grease. 

“Not everyone can pull off a crop top yet you make them look s good,” Percy teased, messing up Leo’s hair. Leo smacked his hand away, giving Percy a look before trying to smooth down his hair again. 

“You know Mother spends too much money on hair gel for you to be messing around like this. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

Percy shook his head with a smirk. Of course he didn’t. His hours at the shop made no sense. What they needed to do was keep him there all day so Leo would only have to see him at night. A sleepy Percy was a manageable Percy. 

“It’s Friday remember? You have to be nice to me on ball nights,” 

“Um, no I don’t? That’s not a house rule, you made that up to make me like you,” Leo replied, fanning his face. It was hot in the July heat but Percy was right. It was Friday which meant that tonight was ball night. If there was any night to want to be especially nice, it was Friday’s. Tension usually ran high in the house, Leo’s family scrambling to finish last second costumes and makeup. 

“Are we still challenging the House of Anubis?” Leo asked, turning to walk up the street where their house was. It wasn’t too far from work but in this heat, any distance was almost unbearable. 

“Yeah, Apollo won’t let Amos beat him like that without a rematch, you know how competitive he is,” Percy replied, jogging ahead of Leo to open the door. 

Their home wasn’t anything special. Just your typical brick townhouse that lined the streets of the neighbourhoods in New York. That’s what it portrayed from the outside anyway. On the inside, as soon as you stepped into the hallway you were greeted by all sorts of colors and artwork. Leo loved it, he felt like he was living some kind of modern day gypsy fantasy. 

“About time you two showed up, start getting ready,” Apollo called from the kitchen. They needed to get busy if they were going to have enough time to eat, get ready and practice before the ball in a couple hours. 

They didn’t take any time to get into competition mindset, heading to their room to change out of work attire and into something more comfortable. Percy was right, no one could wear a crop top quite like he could. He washed the gel out of his hair, letting his ginger curls free. Everyone always asked him how he’d died it such a nice color of orange but he was just born that way baby. 

Apollo and Cinth were waiting for them with outfits in hand in the kitchen, multitasking finishing the last few sequins and cooking their dinner. 

“Mother, Father,” Leo greeted, kissing their cheek before taking a seat and helping with the sewing. 

“Either of you hear from Piper today?” Cinth asked, wiping her hands off before fixing Leo’s hair. 

“Nah but I think she picked up an extra shift at the store today. She’s almost got enough for the surgery and this will seal the deal,” Percy replied from the stove, adding in spices to whatever Apollo was stirring. 

When Percy was growing up, he had helped his mother a lot in the kitchen. He would still be helping his mother in the kitchen if his step-father Gabe hadn’t kicked him out a couple years ago. It was stupid looking back on it, they should have been the ones to kick him out. Percy still got to see his mom from time to time, giving her money he had been saving for her divorce. They had grown distant over the years, ever since she had stopped trying to be more understanding and attended church more often. Cinth would try to reassure him that the woman who had raised him was still there but with each passing day Percy grew more doubtful. 

“I’m here,” Piper called out a little winded from the front door. She must have just stepped in as they were talking about her. “And Percy’s right. I have just enough to pay the deposit for my surgery!” The kitchen erupted in a little celebration. Piper had been saving for her gender reassignment surgery since before Leo had known her and she was finally getting to see her dreams become a reality. 

“We’re definitely winning tonight,” Cinth clapped, pecking Piper’s forehead. Leo sure felt confident as he went back to sewing the costumes. 

If Apollo was good at anything, he was best at theming. Amos Anubis had only won over them last week, because it was a battle of pure looks and realness. This time, with their outfits in black bags, they would be the winners. The night was almost through meaning it was almost time for Gany to announce the category. Leo always liked that Apollo and Gany were friends, while it may not be as fair for other houses, the House of Olympus had always had a leg up in competition, knowing what to expect. 

“The category is Disco Inferno!” excitement rushed through the crowd as everyone gathered to the walkway to watch the queens walk. Meanwhile, Apollo used his house out, taking Leo by the arm and having him assist everyone before putting himself together. 

Leo knew Apollo had wanted to put a twist on their challenge that night. Usually, a challenge was issued when a member of the house went to the emcee and asked them to announce a challenge which the other house then had to accept. Apollo wanted to be classy with it. They would walk as a house, making them clear the runway so they could strut and pose without having to share with Amos and his kids. It was smart and devious, Leo liked it. 

They waited until the last possible moment, Gany asking if their were anymore queens who wanted to walk the runway. That’s when Percy strolled out, giving trade to it’s finest in an open button up shirt with sequin shorts. The gold chains around his neck flashed when they caught the light. 

“Oh is that,” Gany squinted from the stage, “Little Percy Olympus looking not so little anymore! Serving disco fever realness! Give me the trade baby! Give me all of it!”

The reaction of the audience was a little confused but also excited. Apollo was known to walk with his entire house when he was displeased with something. And it was obvious that last weeks ball was not to his liking. Gany commentated over the mic, waiting to see what was next like the rest of the crowd, knowing that that wasn’t the end of it. 

Piper appeared next, her hair crimped and falling down to her waist with her short dress barely coming mid thigh. The tall white boots made up for it as she twirled and kicked down the runway, catching up to Percy and hip-bumping with him. 

“Welcome to the stage Miss Piper Olympus! That’s a whole lotta woman honey! Head to toe realness! Giving me sexy Rapunzel with that hair!”

Next was Cinth, her wig fastened tightly to her head, a bright white color that went with the black and white of her dress. She pulled out a fan and started voguing for the kids, earning an eruption of praise from the crowd. 

“Pose, pose, pose, pose! Yas Mother Cinth! You better teach the young ones all about that! Yes ma’am!”

Leo was next. He had done this so many times but it still made his stomach jump just thinking about having to go out there and feel all the eyes on him. He felt Apollo lay a hand on his shoulder. He would be fine, he had to do this and make it good, for his family. He stepped out into the bright light, knowing it was catching on every pink sequin in his crop top. His white latex pants accentuated every curve and swerve of his legs, making him the envy of every other soft butch queen in the room. He wore a platform pump that made him four inches taller and his eyelashes were like lamp shades for his eyes. 

“And there he is, the Prince! The enchanting face of Baby Olympus y’all! Stepping out looking like your favorite fantasy!” Gany always flattered him. Apollo said it was because when Gany was younger, he was just like Leo. They both knew he was a bit jealous. He walked his slow strut that he had become known for in the ball world, letting all the crowd see his ever so flawless looks, dropping low into a squat when he got about halfway. He placed a hand on his butt and winked at the person directly behind him. It was usually a judge and it usually landed him extra points. He popped into another pose and the entire house gestured towards the entrance of the runway, announcing Apollo before Gany could utter the words. 

“The Father! Mr. Olympus himself! Serving you that godlike fantasy with that stone cold face. Forever and always! Makes you wanna say aye papi,” Gany cackled, purring into the mic. 

He always wore white and gold. They all had signature colors actually and Apollo never deviated from his. He knew what worked. His shiny gold pants rustled with beading as he walked down the center of the floor, fringe from his white leather jacket flowing when he made even the slightest move of his hand. Apollo was like one of the living statues you could find in Times Square but better. 

Needless to say, tens across the board. 

The trophy was heavy but the looks of annoyance from Amos made it light as a feather. 

As soon as they got outside of the ball room, Apollo was cackling. 

“Did you see the look on Amos’ face when Percy stepped out? Carter didn’t hold a light to him!” 

“Trade is my specialty,” Percy replied, popping his collar and biting his lip. 

“Alright boy,” Piper smacked him upside the head, laughing. 

Just as Leo was about to speak, a slow clap, began behind him. 

“Job well done. Though, I am surprised the judges aren’t over seeing the same tired look on you week after week.” Leo knew the read was for him, turning around to see the same guys who had tormented him from the beginning. 

“Travis, Connor, nice to see you boys too,” he forced a smile, acid dripping from his lips. 

“I would say the same but why would I when I could just put this interaction on repeat?” Connor asked with mock innocence, cocking his head to the side. 

“You’re right, you could put this on repeat, us winning and you, not even walking,” Piper smacked her gum, fanning herself. Connor and Travis frowned. 

“Aye Trav, no hard feelings man. I’ll see you out there next week?” Percy said, “accidentally” flexing as he went to shake Travis’ hand. The boy walked against Percy in all of the body categories even though he was nowhere near as passing with heterosexual males as Percy was. Travis waved his hand away, frown deepening. 

Leo smirked, sometimes he didn’t even have to say a word. 

“Before you come for me, I’d check yourselves,” Leo shaded, looking them up and down. 

“They’re not worthy of your time,” Apollo smirked. Travis and Connor turned to him with their jaws dropped. They had lost his respect a long time ago, it was sad that they could still act so surprised. 

A dog barked and Leo cupped a hand over his ear. “What’s that? I think your Mother is calling you.” He waved a hand at them and turned back into his family circle. They really weren’t worth the energy, not even when Leo had first arrived on the scene. He was in a much better place then they’d ever be if they didn’t stop being so catty about everything. 

“Medusa’s?” Leo suggested, wanting to put something in his stomach and celebrate. Apollo laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and led the way. 

-

The next weeks since their win over Anubis, no one dared challenge them as a house. It was a good breather as Leo had time to take longer shifts and not have to focus on practicing his voguing. 

It was the graveyard shift he was working that night. Why such a fancy place stayed open past midnight he’d never understand but he was ready to serve anyone who would wander in looking for a coffee. 

Before too long, he heard the familiar chime of the door and the hostess greeting the customer. Leo put on his friendly face, wiping the tired look off of it and went to the table he saw was being seated. 

“Hi my name is Leo and I’ll be your waiter today, what can I start you out with?” He asked, not looking up from his notepad, ready to write whatever it is down. 

“Uh just a coffee, will be good for now.” Told ya. 

“Want the whole pot or just the mug?” Leo asked, looking back towards the kitchen counter. It was just brewed and he doubted anyone else would be coming in. 

“I uh,” there was the sound of coins clinking out onto the table that made Leo drop his gaze down in front of him. Oh, that hadn’t been what he was expecting. A young guy, blond, couldn’t be over 25 was sat in front of him. He looked tired and thin, probably longing for more than coffee. 

“I don’t-I don’t have much so maybe just the mug,” the guy stuttered shyly. 

“Ok, I can do that for you,” Leo slipped his notepad away and left with quick steps to the kitchen. As he poured the coffee, he kept a close eye on the guy. He was a handsome thing under that mess of hair. Bright blue eyes with a strong nose. Leo guessed he was greek like Apollo, maybe Italian. 

He sighed, setting the coffee pot back into its place. If that was him sitting at that table, which, once upon a time, it had been, he knew he would be hoping for a little compassion at 12:47 am. He looked around, checking to make sure the chef on duty was one that liked him and grabbed one of the already made breakfast platters. No one had seen the order receipt but Leo, he would just pay for the bill later. 

Leo set the mug down first, then sat across from the stranger, setting the plate down in front of him. 

“I didn’t-”

“Eat.” 

With a single glance, the guy picked up his fork and dug in. It was obvious that he hadn’t eaten a warm meal in a while. Leo knew the feeling. 

“So,” Leo started once the guy had slowed his chewing. “You know my name, what’s yours?” He really wasn’t expecting an answer but he didn’t know, maybe he’d be more of a talker now that his stomach wasn’t growling. 

“Jason.” 

Leo got an overwhelming sense of deja vu. This was just like the first time he had met Cinth and Apollo. Except, he was wearing a pair of stolen heels, not sitting in an over priced restaurant. 

“Well Jason, I assume you understand that this meal is not free and one of us will be paying for it so I atleast expect a conversation,” Leo straightened up, picking at the ends of his sleeves under the table. He needed to be careful, he didn’t know if this guy could seriously harm him, if he had some other motive. 

“What brings you to a fancy place like this with only coin?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow as he started to stack them. He saw slight movement on Jason’s face as he probably thought Leo was going to take them. 

“I had finally gotten enough for  _ pan caliente, cafe con leche _ but the  _ bodega _ was closed. This was the only place that was open,” Jason replied. Huh, so no accent but a pretty decent grasp on Spanish. A chameleon then. 

“Where are you from again?”Leo propped his chin on his hand, holding his head up to keep eye contact. 

“Queens.”

“Like Spiderman,” Leo smiled, “I like that.” 

“Yeah well. I did too,” Jason said, shoving more food in his mouth. 

“What’s your story then Jason. And don’t say you don’t have one, everyone’s got some kind of story.” 

“It’s not exciting.”

“I’ve got thirteen minutes to waste before we close, anything is more exciting then nothing.”

“Fine then. My pops kicked me outta house when I lost my job with the law firm. I didn’t like lying for criminals so they fired me. I’ve been living on the streets ever sense.”

So Leo had judged a book by its cover. He guessed it read across his face. 

“What? You thought it was gonna be some fag sob story,” Jason grinned. Leo did not. He knew he passed well with his hair combed over and no makeup on his face, but it didn’t block him from the hate the outside world expressed about his brothers and sisters. 

So he smiled and stood, watching the look on Jason’s face change as he did. Just as the blond was opening his mouth to speak, Leo held up a finger. 

“Out.” It was as kind as he could be. He really hoped Jason understood that. He didn’t want to have to make a scene in the quiet restaurant.

Leo turned on his heel and left, not waiting for Jason to leave first. He was quite done with the conversation. 

He took the short way home that night, ready to vent to someone when he arrived only to find everyone was asleep and Percy was still out. He made a mental tab to open back up in the morning over breakfast and went to sleep. 

The continuous ignorance of the world, including people his age, was baffling to him. How were they supposed to progress the time when people still wanted to live in the stone ages. And to think Leo thought he was good looking! He would not be making that mistake again, no ma’am. 

He didn’t talk about it that morning, or the next, deciding to keep it to himself and not make anyone’s day gray with human idiocy. He was cautious at work, having heard horror stories from friends who had been attacked on the job. He didn’t want to worry anyone by going to the hospital, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Besides, he had the ball to look forward to at the end of the week, that was enough to keep him going. 

Work dragged that night as he worked yet another graveyard shift. Weeks had passed since he had to work one and with the nights getting cooler, he was going to have to find a heavier coat. Or mop one from somewhere. Maybe the dollar bin had options. Ever since he’d been taken to the doctor over an alarming fever a couple months ago, Apollo had been on him about his health. It turned out only to be genetic anemia but with the epidemic ever on the rise, they had to be safe. 

He sat at a booth in the back, shrouded enough that his manager wouldn’t look immediately at him and know he was sleeping. Leo would hear her coming first. He heard the familiar chime of the door opening but in his sleepy state didn’t make a move to do his job. They only had about nine minutes left on the clock, who would be coming in so late? 

Someone above Leo cleared their throat, making him open one of his eyes. He scrambled up straight when he saw who it was looming over him. 

“Hey hey hey woah, sorry to startle you,” Jason said, holding up his hands. He looked different from the last time Leo had seen him. His hair was kempt and clean, brushed back out of his face that wasn’t covered in a thin layer of grime. He was wearing a navy blue suit with, get this, cufflinks, at the wrist and he held a briefcase. 

“What do you want,” Leo asked, moving away from Jason. 

“I just wanted to pay you back for breakfast that one night. And to apologize,” Jason pulled out an envelope, holding it towards Leo. 

“Apology not excepted,” he pushed Jason’s hand away, “and I don’t want your money.”

Jason looked confused, as if money would really solve all of the world’s problem. 

“Oh, well, I took this out of the bank for you and really I feel terrible about what I said then. I was-”

“I said I don’t want your money,” Leo raised his voice, standing from the booth. He didn’t have time or patience for this. 

“Do we have a problem here?” His manager appeared from the kitchen, glasses perched high on her nose and she looked down it at Leo. 

“No ma’am. No problem. I was jus-” 

“Putting me in my place,” Jason smiled. He looked like one of those men who worked in the tow- “Jason Grace, Trump associate.” He shook her hand, all with the same plastic smile on his face. 

“Mr. Grace I hope my employee wasn’t causing you any issue?” 

“No ma’am. I was only trying to pay him for his services a few months back.” Leo glared at Jason. The blond must have had no idea that his phrasing just landed him in a great deal of trouble. 

“Oh? Really now. Take your money,” the manager turned to Leo, snatching the check and handing it to him. “I suppose it’ll be the last you see for a while,” she said, turning her back to Leo.

“Wait, no, Ms., I’m afraid you’ve misunderstood I-”

“I did not misunderstand a thing young man. When Hyacinth begged me to allow you to work here, I expected more from you then this. This is a disgrace to my esteemed establishment. There is no need to report to your hours tomorrow, they will be covered,” she dismissed Leo with a wave of the hand and walked away. 

“No, no no I need this job,” he went after her until he realized it was futile. “Damn it!” He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the gel. That didn’t matter anymore did it. He gathered his things and left. What was he going to tell Apollo. Worse, what was he going to tell Cinth? 

“What was that all about?” Leo just about jumped out of his shoes before he turned to glare at Jason. 

“Fuck off.” It was a clear message yet it didn’t seem to get through the blond’s thick skull. 

“How is it,” Leo abruptly turned to him, slamming a hand into his chest. “That you continue to disturb my life when I ask you to leave it? What do you want from me? You have humiliated me twice and I don’t even know you!” 

“What did I do?” 

Leo laughed, unbelieving. “You just got me fired! I am jobless! Sound familiar to you? Except we aren’t all white passing businessmen like you are we? My manager thinks I slept with you for money! I can’t get that job back now. I am dead!” Leo smacked his chest again, knowing there had to be some sort of repercussion eventually. 

“We didn’t sleep together.” How smart. It’s as if Leo didn’t just say that. “But we can if you need money.”

“What! You missed the entire point asshole!” Leo pulled his arm away, deciding it was better to walk out of this conversation then try to pound sense into his head. Jason grabbed his arm, trapping Leo close to him. 

“You said it yourself, you’re dead if you don’t make money, I’m offering an opportunity.” Leo was disgusted. How dare this yuppie talk to him like that. As if he would stoop so low for  _ him _ . 

“Get. Your hands. Off of me,” Leo growled, trying to yank his hand away from Jason’s grasp. When the big guy didn’t budge, Leo started to panic. No one was around to help and even if they were, who would be so willing to help him? 

“He said let go  _ capullo _ .” Leo hadn’t even noticed Percy walking up behind him he had been so panicked. 

Sizing up the new comer, Jason released Leo, shoving him back into Percy. 

“Next time then. When your boyfriends not waiting,” Jason winked and turned the other way. 

Leo waited until he was out of sight to hug Percy. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Leo squeezed. 

“You know there’s no problem. What was that about? And why are you out of work early? You still have about three minutes left, I was on my way to pick you up.” Percy questioned, smoothing down Leo’s hair and rubbing his arm. He was going to bruise around the wrist. They’d have to cover it with makeup to hide it from their parents. 

Leo started walking again before taking his time to explain everything. From the first time he had met Jason until now. 

“And you didn’t tell me about this because?” Percy sounded annoyed although Leo knew it was just because he hadn’t been there the first time Jason said something and hadn’t noticed anything was up. 

“Because I didn’t want to worry anyone, which includes you. I see now how that was a bad idea however, I also didn’t expect to see him again. Much less with a job and money.” He still had the envelope. What was he supposed to do with it? It was dirty money but still money all the same. He would have to save it until he could figure out another job. 

“I’m going to have to tell them aren’t I?” Leo stopped outside of their door, hoping that when Percy unlocked it everyone would be asleep. 

“Eventually, yeah. Cinth will notice that your name isn’t on the work schedule anymore.” 

When they pushed the door open, everyone was asleep like Leo had hoped. As he got himself ready for bed, he devised a plan that would soften the blow to everyone in the house, something that wouldn’t have them worrying. Cinth would probably worry anyway, he was like that. 

Fast forward to the morning and things were already not going as planned. Leo hadn’t woken up as early as he’d liked and it was his turn to make breakfast. He was up cooking when Apollo walked in, telling him good morning. As he was stirring the grits, he caught sight of his purpling wrist at the same time Apollo did. 

“What’s that?” he spoke up at the same time Leo tried to pull his sleeve down. 

“Nothing really just a little blemish,” he said quickly smiling. Apollo clocked it from a mile away. 

“I’ll get Cinth to look at it when he wakes up.” Damn it, that’s exactly what he didn’t want. He couldn’t argue though, that would make him too suspicious. He mumbled an “alright” and went back to focus on the stove. 

“Good morning,” Cinth arrived, giving Apollo a kiss. Leo had always envied their relationship. No matter what was going on around them, the two looked so in love. 

“Check your son,” Apollo said, putting his book down, “he’s hiding something.” 

Leo watched as Cinth frowned and made his way over. With a sigh, Leo offered his wrist for inspection and sure as day, it had bruised like he said it would. He can’t believe he forgot to put makeup on it. 

“Who did this?” Cinth asked. Leo knew there was no way he could carry out his plan now, he might as well just tell the entire truth. 

“Some guy at the restaurant grabbed me. Tried to whore me out,” Leo pulled his arm back, watching the shock spread across his parent’s faces. 

“Did he know you? Why were you with him?” And Leo launched into another explanation for the second time in twelve hours. 

“There’s no need to call Manager Sabine. She fired me already. All I have is the check that guy gave me.” That was the hardest for Leo to say. After Cinth had worked so hard to get that job for him, it had been ruined by a complete jerk. 

“We’ll get you a new job,” Piper stepped into the kitchen, her robe flowing behind her. “That’s not what’s most important. We’re glad you’re safe,” she put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad I got there before things got really ugly. I’m sure that guy wouldn’t be ready for your right hook,” Percy teased, coming into the kitchen after Piper. 

Leo smiled, “No, I’m sure he wasn’t.”

He finished with breakfast, laying it out on the table before taking his seat between Piper and Cinth. Hyacinth insisted on praying before every meal which no one minded and then they were able to dig in. 

“Ya know,” Percy said between bites, “I’m sure the salon Piper works out could use a hand sweeping.”

“Oh yeah! Drew had said something about wanting to hire someone to wash hair. I’ll put in a good word for you. And maybe I’ll mention you can cut hair too. You don’t have a license but you’ve been doing us good for years,” Piper winked. 

Leo loved his family. Thanks to them, things were already starting to look up. 

-

That week, Leo experienced the most intense boredom he could remember since he was a little kid growing up in East Harlem. There was nothing to do around the house but practice and clean. He didn’t even know what the categories for the ball on friday was so he couldn’t sew costumes. Leo hasn’t been to a ball in weeks, consumed with work. Now that he didn’t have a job to worry about, he had all the free time he wanted, and nothing to do. 

He considered hitting up some of his old friends, but they all worked even crazy hours than he did. If he was back home with his mom, they would have spent the time cooking so that’s he decided to do. Usually, Leo didn’t like to think of his mother, the memories being too painful. Cancer had taken her from Leo at a young age and even with age he still thought it was unfair. He had loved his mother Esperanza. She was his everything. She had always told Leo that someday, every bird had to fly, Leo just hadn’t realized then that she would be gone so soon. He would have done so many things differently, told her so much more, although he suspected she already knew. 

Leo could never replace what he had with his Esperanza, and he would never try. Cinth did come as a close second. She did everything for Leo, as much as she could anyway. Leo was thankful for the household she and Apollo had created. Disapproving of the ideas of traditional gender standards and allowing him to be entirely himself in however he wanted to present his gayness that day, more trade or femme. Leo was male, he had always been male, the same with Percy. It felt right for them to be in the bodies they were born in. With Piper, Cinth helped her save every dime to be who she really was. Cinth herself would switch from day to day, week to week, going from mother to father as she choose and having no cares. The work place was restricting for his Mother, Leo had seen the way she would plaster on a fake smile at being called “he” when she very obviously that day identified as “she” that day. But Cinth powered through, knowing in the society they lived in, she would have to give a little to get a lot more. 

They all had to and it was pointless. Why the world would want to shun such freedom of expression was beyond him. 

It made him think of Jason. No matter how much he tried to wipe those experiences out of his mind, Leo still wanted to know more. Why had Jason really wanted to apologize? Was it only so that he could get Leo into his bed or was there more he was missing to the story? He would never find out. He never wanted to see Jason again, knowing another interaction would cause more harm than good. 

He did continue to think about those blue eyes. He’d probably be able to spot them anywhere. And he did, on his first day of his new job. He was stationed at a chair, cutting women’s hair to be like the model’s in the magazine. Leo actually liked the salon talk, getting to know all the gossip with the girls on the pier and women who worked in big sky scraper offices. Most of them wanted the new pixie cut that was in. 

Piper was working the front desk when Leo watched Jason walk in. She was too far away for him to give her a signal and he didn’t want to bring any attention to himself as Jason hadn’t noticed him yet. 

“There you are, I was wondering where you were with my ride,” a blonde woman stood to hug him. They looked pretty similar, maybe a sister or a cousin. Leo kept his head low as he cleaned off is chair, just listening to their conversation. 

“Traffic was bad. Your hair looked great though,” Jason replied, handing the hairdresser a check to pay for the blonde girl. So he was the type to just throw money around once he had it. It made Leo feel a little sick. That’s the type of men that wanted to share a bed with him? Really? 

“You know you should really do something with that nest on top of your head. Maybe it’ll get you a promotion,” the girl laughed. 

“You think?” no no no, she didn’t think. 

“I do actually,” she walked over to Leo. “Um, excuse me?” she asked, her voice was sweet and Leo really didn’t want to be rude to this girl so he did some quick thinking. 

“Uh sorry,  _ no habla inglés, _ ” he shrugged, shaking his head. He caught Piper’s confused look, trying to send her a signal. 

“That’s fine, I can translate,” he could feel Jason looking at him, surprised to see him there but Leo kept his attention on Annabeth. Giving up on Piper, he sighed, he thought he was the ditzy one. 

“ _ Sientate, por favor, _ ” Leo mumbled, pulling a smock from his station and draping it around Jason, careful not to touch him. 

“Tell him you just want a little cut off, maybe as inch? You won’t look as much like a rock star,” the girl rambled with a grin. She was really enjoying this, Leo wished he could say the same. 

He started working before Jason could even finish translating, knowing fully well what she had said. Leo washed his hair quickly. What kept straight men from not wanting to look like greasy rats? If this was anyone else, he might have asked. 

He actually cut off two inches. One made him look like he worked at a CD store, two made him look like a working professional. Even after all Jason had done, he was still being nice.

“ _ Terminado, pagarle,”  _ Leo said not looking at Jason, pointing at the counter for him to pay Piper. He didn’t want to touch a penny of his money. 

Jason left, glancing back at Leo as if he was going to follow him outside and they were going to have a long winded conversation. Leo turned his back and went into the break room, processing what just happened. 

“What was that about?” Piper stepped in seconds later, closing the curtain behind her. 

“That was Jason.” 

She looked at him with wide eyes. “That. Was Jason?” Leo nodded. 

“Crazy, right?” 

“Leo, I’m sorry. If I had-” he took her hand. 

“Really, it’s alright. I got it over with quick and easy, okay?” He wanted to reassure her but honestly it had been strange seeing him again. 

Leo had been trying to shake the feeling of being constantly watched but now that Jason had showed up again it was at full force. The blond had at least not messed anything up for him this time. Leo was sure he and his cousin would not be frequenting the shop any longer. 

Somehow, he knew he was going to be wrong. She came back every week. It was understandable that her job required her to have a certain hairstyle but why Jason had to accompany her each time he wasn’t sure. He was always at his cousins side from the sounds of it. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the two worked together. 

Leo was in the breakroom during the cousin’s, who he learned was named Annabeth, most recent visit with Jason. They talked about how Jason’s father was implementing new rules for the company and Leo had to hold in a laugh. Of course, that made so much sense. The guy had run away from his father only to come crawling back when things got rough. Leo had been watching Jason weekly and he really was a pushover, it was no surprise that his father got into his head so easily. 

It was Friday night and Leo was left to lock up the shop before the ball. He had promised Piper he was right behind her but he also wanted to do a good job cleaning up. He really enjoyed the salon and wanted to make it as permanent a workplace as he could. He heard the bell ding as he was sweeping up in the back. 

“Sorry we’re closed. We open tomorrow at 10 am though- Jason,” he stopped sweeping and set the broom down. That was the last person he was expecting to see. Then again, he always was. 

“Hi I-” 

“I’ll call the police,” Leo took a step back, not wanting to be alone with him. He was reaching for the phone when he recognized the sounds of sobs. He turned back to Jason to see his cheeks were red from scrunching them up. He looked terrible. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and his clothing was rumpled up. Turning on the lights, Leo realized the red wasn’t from him crying. Was it...blush? 

Leo didn’t know what to do or say. Usually, he had Piper or Percy to back him up in this situation but now it was all him. 

With timid steps, he walked over to Jason, taking him softly by the arm, afraid he would lash out and grab him again, and sat him down in his chair. He wasn’t always great with comfort but he could tell Jason just needed someone to hold him and for some reason he had come to Leo. That alone spoke volumes. Jason had some sort of trust, in Leo. Not only was he coming to him crying but he thought back to weeks ago when Jason had tried to proposition him for sex. Even if it wasn’t welcome, Jason had still offered that “fantasy” or “desire” to Leo, letting him in on a big secret that they both knew wasn’t accepted by most. 

A part of him understood then. Why Jason was the way he was. He was terrified. Afraid of the father that had kicked him out once and wouldn’t hesitate to do it again if the secret got out. It may be even worse then just getting disowned. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Leo said, sounding like Piper did when she comforted him. Jason shook his head, not wanting to talk about whatever it was. Leo didn’t know how important it was but it was enough to make a grown man cry. 

Leo let him cry and sniffle into his shirt until it was wet. It was gross but he almost didn’t care. 

“Wanna tell me now?” he asked expectantly. 

“No I...I should go. Thank you, really I- you’re a lifesaver. I’m so sorry. For everything. I’ve been a complete asshole ever since we met and to come here like this...you’re a better person than me.” 

Leo knew that, but he accepted the apology nonetheless. 

“Now get outta my shop,” Leo whispered, an almost playful tilt to his voice. He watched as Jason collected himself in the mirror, rubbing at his face and fixing his tie. With another “thank you” he left Leo to finish closing up the shop. 

That night at the ball, Leo wasn’t feeling his usual crop top femme boy realness, instead, going for a more trade look, walking the category with Percy when it was called. It was the first time he had walked that category in months but it was due time to remind the ball scene of his duality. He’d watched a man cry today, he felt like he could do anything. 

He decided to keep why he was late to himself, blaming it on his perfectionist tendencies instead of what really happened. It hadn’t been a bad encounter so he felt as if they didn’t need to know. 

Cinth promised that next time the category was called, he would walk it with Leo and Percy. Leo, for one, couldn’t wait to see that happen and basically bribed Gany to announce it next week as well. 

That night in Medusa’s, Piper announced she would be submitted for her surgery on monday and asked that everyone keep her in her prayers. Not long after that, Cinth announced that he had woken up that morning and found himself to be completely male, not fluid as he had been living for the last however many years. Apollo had been the only one to know and bragged about how he hadn’t been the last to know this time. Cinth felt as if his body was at peace, not that it had been a raging war in his lifetime, but more so that he could live his absolute truth. He still wanted to fuck with gender norms though and insisted they all still call him Mother. 

“The House of Olympus needs one. Two father’s simply will not do,” he laughed. 

Leo knew this would be the perfect time to let everyone in on what had happened that night but he wasn’t sure how to word it. He knew it was written all over his face and it was confirmed when he laid down to sleep that night. 

“During dinner you had something to say. What was it?” Percy breathed into the dark of their room. Leo almost didn’t want to answer, knowing he’d disprove of it the most but he couldn’t pretend to be asleep. Percy would only wake him up. 

“Well, don’t get mad. But I saw Jason tonight.” He heard the springs of Percy’s mattress creak as he sat up. 

“You what?” he asked, turning on a lamp. 

“Jason came to the shop but he didn’t try anything, I swear. I would have told you if he did.”

“So what happened then? He just come to stare?” Percy did not sound happy as he imaged every other scenario. 

“No, he actually...started crying. I don’t know why so don’t ask but, I think there’s something going on with his father. You remember that’s how I first met him. He was out on the street because of his dad,” Leo recalled. 

“Yeah but why did he go to you and not his cousin?” 

“I don’t think he thought his cousin would understand. It has something to do with me and the way I live my life. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s come to me with something queer.”

“Right like when he wanted to pay you for sex, I’m not seeing the point,” Percy crossed his arms. 

“The point is, he’s confused. He’s trying to find answers but isn’t getting the ones he thinks are right so he’s searching me out to, confirm his suspicions I guess.” The look on his face was so convincing that even Percy couldn’t argue. 

“Ok, I mean, if he’s gonna keep seeking you out, at least tell me. And be careful. Sounds like this guys not stable and if you get hurt-”

“I know, I know, you’d be going to jail. Don’t forget I can take care of myself,” Leo reminded him. 

“ _ Petardo, _ ” Percy laughed, making an exploding noise. 

“Got that right,” Leo replied laying back down. He was a firecracker, don’t forget. 

“Good night,” Percy flipped off the light again, falling asleep almost as soon as his head touched the mattress. 

-

Leo wouldn’t see Jason again for another couple of weeks, coming in with Annabeth during the day. He didn't know what he was expecting, an explanation, maybe? He knew he would probably never get one but it never hurt to want one. 

He was closing up shop again when he heard the door opening up. Jason was sitting in his chair before Leo could invite him too. He looked even worse than last time of that was possible. His hair had gotten long and dull, all life gone from the blond locks. His eyes were dunked into his face and the blue wasn't as bright as they were when the two had first met. It made Leo sad to see him like that and know that the reason for it all was probably Jason's father. 

Leo ran his fingers through Jason's hair, watching as flakes from the gel fell out onto his suit jacket. 

“Come on,” he nudged him up gently, leading him to the washing bowl. Jason laid down comfortably while Leo made sure the water was warm, soothing. 

Once his hair was clean, they went back over to Leo's chair where Leo combed it. As he began to pull out produced to give Jason's hair back his shine, the blond stopped him, placing calloused fingers on Leo's wrist. 

“Cut it off.” 

Leo didn't need to be told twice as he plugged in the electric razor. A good shave always helped him clear his head. Bit by bit, blond locks fell off onto the floor for him to sweep up later. It was like Leo was watching a whole new person appear before his eyes. 

The hair that was left on his head was short and soft as Leo touched it. He has always loved the feeling of shaved hair. Soft in one direction but rough in the other. 

“You look handsome,” Leo told him after Jason refused to look in a mirror. He watched as Jason's faces scrunched up so Leo tried something different. 

“Beautiful, Jason. You look very lovely.”

Jason wasn't sure what to say, it was evident in the at he turned to Leo, trying to find words. 

“I- thank you,” he said finally, standing up. He averted his eyes from Leo, looking toward the door, letting him know he was about to make his escape into the night. 

Leo gave him a small wave, watching him walk out and take a left down the street, towards the taller buildings. He wasn't a detective, but he had a curiosity to know more. He felt his time to know was coming, he just had to practice patience. 

Eventually patience pulled off, the familiar chime humming as Jason opened the door to the shop. Leo had already finished cleaning the shop save of his chair. It had been a while since he had seen Jason and he knew the blond was probably in need of a clean shave. 

Their night started off as usual, Jason getting his hair washed and dried before Leo brought out the clippers or the razor and got to cutting. Halfway through his head, Jason turned abruptly to Leo. 

“I don’t want a wife,” that much had become obvious to Leo over the past few weeks. The lingering glances and unnecessary touches, but Leo wasn’t going to point it out before Jason was ready. 

“I don’t want a wife to talk about her like the guys at the office talk about their wives,” he continued sounding gradually upset. “I don’t want the guys at the office to talk about her and ask me for my input like I’m the final judge on how she lives her life. I don’t want to work at an office where men act like animals all day and make cat calls at the secretary. I don’t want to work at an office where my masculinity is questioned because I refuse to take part in toxicity. I refuse to keep being discriminated against,” Jason teared up, hiding his face behind his hands. Leo launched into comfort mode, placing a hand on Jason’s arm and going to kneel in front of him. 

“Then leave. Leave Jason. You deserve to be somewhere were you can express who you are and not be judged for it,” Leo rubbed small circles into his shoulder, hoping it would soothe him. 

“I like it when you care for me, when you call me beautiful. There is no place in this world for that but here at this shop, right now.” Leo had so many things he could reply with but couldn’t think of the right one as he looked into Jason’s eyes. 

“I already quit my job. I moved out of his house, told him I wasn’t coming back. I stay with my cousin in harlem. She understands me. You understand. Why? Why do you care so much?” 

“You know why Jason. You’ve known why since the moment you came into my restaurant. I get you. I have always gotten you. Even when you were an asshole to me.” 

“I know, I know I’m sorry. I was trying to be like the guys at work but I’m not like that. Men shouldn’t act like that. Am I not a man?” Jason asked looking at Leo. He was so confused and the information Leo would give him wouldn’t do anything but confused him even more. 

“Do you feel like a man baby?” Jason nodded, “then you’re a man. A better man than any of those boys you work with will ever be, I promise.”

Jason sat with that, letting in sink in that he was better. Leo saw a relief on his face, whether that was from still being a man or something else he wasn’t sure but it brought a sense of relief to Leo too that his words had meant something. 

“I like it when you call me baby,” Jason confessed, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“I know,” Leo patted his squeezed his shoulder, “now can I finish so you don’t look lopsided?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, deciding for himself to stand back up and get back to his razor.

Once he had finished Jason, he offered him a mirror, which the blond refused again. Leo didn’t mind, he knew Jason had to face himself eventually, it didn’t have to be in front of Leo to be valid. 

“All done, looking pretty as ever,” Leo said, wiping away the stray hairs on Jason’s face. He trailed a finger down his ear, noticing for the first time all the small holes in it meant for earrings. When had Jason gotten those? They weren’t recent or they’d be closed up. How had his father reacted when his son came home with a dozen piercings on each side. 

Jason turned his head into Leo’s hand, nestling into before catching himself and pulling away. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe here, remember? Night time at my shop,” Leo brought his hand down to caress Jason’s chin. 

“I don’t know what I keep doing here,” Jason admitted, closing his eyes to Leo’s touch.

“You’ll figure it out eventually. Just make sure I’m there when you do okay?”

“Okay.”

-

The next time Leo saw Jason, the first thing Leo noticed about the blond were the glittering pieces of jewelry in his ears. Leo would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the look on him. Jason filled him in on how he’d gotten a new job at a CD store downtown and while it didn’t pay as much as his old job did, he didn’t have to see his dad everyday. It’s a good thing he got the job when he did too, as Annabeth was just about to kick him out of the house. He let the word boyfriend slip accidentally, trying to cover it up as best as he could.

Leo told him he was proud and watched as the red dusted over the tips of the blond’s ears. Leo was beginning to really like that blush. 

-

It was raining Friday night and Leo automatically knew the ball was going to be packed. It didn’t matter, he would still be in his finest as he walked with Piper that night, serving blush baby realness honey. 

He was just about to leave, having waited as long as he could for Jason when he bumped into him at the door. 

“Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner the rai-,” Jason looked at Leo, taking him in in the light. “You look gorgeous,” he breathed, taking in Leo’s makeup and outfit all at once. 

“Thank you, I have a category to walk tonight,” he smiled, red lips perking up. 

“Category?” 

“I’ll have to explain to you eventually,” he got an idea, “...or you could just come with me.”

Jason shrugged a timid sure. Leo examined his outfit, it could be a lot worse for someone who had no idea what he was about to be dragged into. Jason’s outfit was pretty trade, save the dozen earrings in each ear, which worked for him but, Leo was about to walk a blush queen category. No one said Jason had to walk to match the theme. Leo quickly opened the little compact, brushing blush across Jason’s nose and cheeks in a couple easy sweeps. It made him think of the first time they had met late at night in the shop, tears streaking through Jason’s blotchy cheek makeup. It suited him much better this time with his hair chopped off and his tank top on. 

“There, we match. Now everyone will know you’re with me,” Leo smiled wider at the cute look on Jason’s face. He loved making him blush. 

They avoided the rain as best as the cloud with Jason’s umbrella but Leo’s pumps were still wet by the time they made it inside. He took Jason up to the second floor and found him a spot on the balcony. Leo promised he’d be back in no time, running to join his house in the hallway. 

“The category is!,” Gany announced, “Blush baby fantasy! I wanna see pink cheeks and soft eyes ladies! This is not a time for stone cold faces!”

Jason was with the audience as they cheered on the faces, not knowing anything that was going on but quickly getting a grasp of where he was and liking it. A lot. 

“What’s this?” Gany squinted, opening his fan with a loud sound in the mic, “Miss Piper Olympus, giving us rose petal honey, serving me Aphrodite and, oh! I was not expecting this! Baby Olympus did not come to play tonight y’all. He said watch me give you duality, variety, options honey! Who made you blush Baby! Who!” Gany cackled from the stage. 

Leo caught Jason’s eye, winking up at him. 

“And tens, tens, tens, tens across the board! Another win for the legendary House of Olympus!”

After passing over the trophy to Piper, Leo went to rejoin Jason. 

“So that was a category?” Jason yelled over the music. 

Leo nodded, smiling wide as ever that he got to share another safe space with Jason. 

“You do this every friday?”

Leo nodded again, “You’ll be my date from now on right? My good luck charm.” 

With a laugh, Leo pulled Jason down to the quieter hallway, wanting to not have to yell if they were going to continue to talk. 

“You looked, amazing, out there,” Jason said shyly, rubbing his hands together. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself right here,” Leo winked again, getting a real blush to form under Jason’s makeup. 

“Can I-can I kiss you?”

“I’d be upset if you didn’t baby,” Leo replied before stepping closer to Jason. Without hesitation Jason leaned into Leo, connecting their lips. For someone so inexperienced and timid with all of this, Jason was a good kisser. He wasn’t holding back anything. That was enough for Leo to guess the blond had been waiting to do this for a long time. 

“Did that help you figure it all out?” Leo asked, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck. 

“I’ve known for a while now but you, and all this,” Jason gestured to the ballroom, “has helped me accept it, yeah. You’ve been more of a help then you could ever know,” Jason said before kissing him again. 

They were interrupted by someone behind them clearing their throat. 

Leo turned to see his entire family was standing there, Percy leading the charge as the protective older brother he was. 

Leo gave them a sideways smile, he knew he’d get caught eventually with all his sneaking around. 

“And this is?” Cinth asked from beside Percy, arms crossed over his chest. 

“This is Jason, the guy I’ve been talking about for a while,” Leo offered, hoping he wouldn’t have to bring up why they knew his name. Jason looked at him surprised that Leo had talked about him. 

It hit Percy first who it was and his face went from annoyance to confusion to realization in seconds. “Welcome to the family Jace,” he offered a handshake, a clear sign that he wanted to put all past tensions behind them. Percy trusted Leo and if he had brought Jason into their ultimate safe space then, he was a changed man and Percy had to trust him too. 

It was a firm handshake, one that would hopefully signify a lasting friendship to come. Proper introductions followed after that, Jason getting to meet Leo’s entire family. They seemed to like him and to Leo that was enough. This was his first time technically bringing a boy home since he had joined the house. It wasn’t that he hadn’t dated, it was that none of them seemed as permanent as Jason did and Leo wanted to bring lasting relationships into his families lives, not temporary ones. 

“You’ve got us now kid,” Apollo said, clapping Jason on the back. Leo could see the tears swimming in his blue eyes, threatening to spill over. He knew what it felt like to finally be accepted, to find the community that you felt safe and loved in. Leo could only hope he could be that and more for Jason. He still had a lot to figure out and work through but the House of Olympus would be there for him, every step of the way. 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance, the end.

It was already starting off to be a cold winter in New York and it had just become November. Jason wasn’t sure he was ready to have to deal with Leo’s cold feet pressed against his legs in bed intensified. His boyfriend had cold feet but it was something he had quickly learned to love. Ever since they had officially gotten together back in April, Jason had been learning more than he could have ever imagined. Not a day went by when he didn’t hear something new and he loved it. He loved the world he got to live in, the family he got to choose and more than anything, the boy he got to call his to the entire ballroom every Friday night. His life was like a dream, something he had never thought he would be able to achieve. With family, anything is possible. 

He wanted to keep that thought in his head as he got ready to walk his first ball. He had been nervous about it all week, practicing his poses all week when he had free time. Leo had told him he didn’t need to worry but Jason couldn’t help it. It was his first challenge and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t the reason his House would lose. 

Friday night, he came ready. Ever since Leo had walked the blush category that time ago, it had become a sort of a signature for the both of them, dusting it across their faces. It softens Leo’s look which the judges liked a lot but he would still pull out variety when he needed too. Jason liked how striking it was in comparison to the rest of him. He was built tough and sturdy, passing with any heterosexual male, trade, Percy called it, but he enjoyed the rounded edges the blush gave him. It was like a little extra pizazz to his character. That and the earrings. Leo loved the earrings. 

He watched as Percy jogged up to Gany and Cupid, telling them that there was a challenge being issued. 

“The House of Olympus challenges the House of Anubis. Amos, do you accept?”

“Of course I accept!” Amos snapped from the opposite side of the room. Jason felt his forehead begin to sweat. 

Leo grabbed his wrist, squeezing to get his attention before mouthing “you got this” and running to get in place. 

“Category is!” Cupid announced, “Winter Wedding Extravaganza!!!” 

Jason didn’t pay any attention to the House of Anubis as they walked the clearing, only hearing the audience’s reactions. He breathed and watched for Percy to step out into the light, signaling it was their turn. 

“Now we have Percy Olympus, giving us best man realness in this three-piece suit! You can look ladies but not touching!”

Percy cleared the runway, immediately bringing attention off of the House and Anubis and to the legendary house that had challenged them. 

Piper was next, wrapping a large feather boa around her neck, bringing attention to her long limbs and shockingly beautiful face. 

“Come on ice queen! This maid of honor plucked an ostrich for that boa ya ma’am!” Gany cackled behind the mic. 

Jason rolled his eyes, it was always something corny coming from him. 

Apollo and Cinth stepped out next, Cinth in drag as mother of the bride. He looked more real than some of the women out there and Gany made sure to comment on it. 

“What? It’s true! Y’all would kill to have that body, I know it! Father Apollo giving us proud dad in that gold suit!” 

Leo stepped out next to the pleasure of the crowd. Everyone going crazy at the sight of him in his famous red bottom shoes looking sleek in a black one piece with an oversized bouquet of flowers in hand. 

“Baby Olympus is all grown up y’all, looking good at the altar! Wouldn’t I like to be the lucky one! Give ‘em the work honey! Fierce!” 

Jason let out a deep breath, that was his cue, and stepped into the light. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! The Virgin bride has stepped into our presence! Give him space give him space! Jason Olympus in his ball debut giving up glamour, giving us face, giving us fashion! Look at that coat, honey! How many puppies you got Cruella! You betta pose honey! Pose!” 

Jason was in a huge white fur coat that they had found at a second-hand shop in the city, it had been a steal with how much he paid for it. He wore a pair of tight white shorts and Piper’s thigh high white boots. His lips were done in a bright red which brought attention to his face. Around his eyes, Cinth had drawn little snowflakes in white eyeliner, really giving him that winter look. 

The crowd was cheering him on and he could feel their energy flowing through him. He felt good, he looked good and he was focused on Leo’s smiling face in front of him. 

“You may now kiss the bride Baby!” Gany yelled over the crowd. Leo did that, catching Jason’s lips with his own as soon as the words were uttered. He was careful not to get his lipstick all over the place. 

“Now Pose! Pose! Pose, pose, pose, pose!” Cupid instructed, each house serving looks to the crowd. 

In the end, it was the judges choice. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. This was the challenge of the year and everyone was holding their breath to see who would take it all. 

Anubis had just gotten three nines and a ten, it was a small margin but they could still win. 

Jason held his breath. 

“Tens, tens, tens, tens across the board!” Gany announced reading the signs as the judges showed them off. The ballroom erupted. 

Jason watched Leo and Apollo share a look before he was being pulled into a kiss and then a group hug with his entire family. He had never felt happier, more loved than he did at that moment. In the chaos, he caught Leo’s eyes watching him, a look spread across his face that Jason knew all too well. 

“I love you too,” he mouthed, pulling Leo in for another kiss. Life would have passed him by if he hadn’t gotten the chance to meet Leo. He would have been just another chum working behind a desk, not knowing what the world had to offer. 

If he could go back in time, he wouldn’t change much but the mistakes he made. Then again, without them, would he be where he was today? It didn’t matter. The past was the past. He had learned how to live in the now, not taking a single thing for granted. He appreciated life and people so much more than he ever would have if he hadn’t have let his fears go. And how lucky he was, that he got to create his happiness, instead of accepting the norms and playing it safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had just wanted to post it all as a big one shot but decided against it. 
> 
> Tomorrow is the last day of valgrace week! While I'm sad, it will definitely allow me to get my life back on track lmao. I have soooo many things I'm working on and I can't wait to get back to them! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
